Can I Take That to Go
by cophine-lover
Summary: Sarah works at a fast food restaurant when a young doctor stumbles in. French Leather. It's basically smut.


Delphine's feet ached as she walked along the deserted street finishing her hospital hours early in the morning. Her head was still spinning from the buzz of the machines, the white bright lights and the clinical smell hung to her body. The clouds grey and parting, the wind picking up, she pulled her coat tighter around her body.

She has no idea what possessed her to wander into a fast food restaurant so early in the morning, maybe it was the smell as she passed the door, or maybe how warm it look. Either way she found herself in front of the cashier, looking at the breakfast menu unsure of what to have, since this is not her normal environment.

"Alright what can I get you?" An English girl spoke, uninterested and clearly agitated that the restaurant had customers at this time.

Delphine struggled to find her words memorised at the girls facial features. Her bright chocolate brown eyes that she found herself melting in "Erm…eh" Delphine scratched her head unable to decide

"Oh bloody hell. Hello can you speak English?" Sarah exasperated tapping her hands against the counter impatiently.

"Hello, sorry, it's just that I've never been here before so I don't know what to order?" smiling at the English girl apologetically.

"You've **never** been to McDonalds before?" The girl's eyes narrowed

"No. but I think I know what I want. A black coffee and the porridge please" Delphine shrugged off one of her bag straps twisting it around to the front of her body to find her purse.

Delphine stood with her purse ready waiting for the girl to ring up the order and price but the girl smirked "For your first time at McDonalds you really don't want to order that"

"Oh. Then what would you recommend?" Delphine asked leaning her own hands across the counter staring intensely into the other girls.

"I bet you would love the English McMuffin" The girl leaned in further quirking her eyebrow

"Hum I will try it" Delphine responded as she paid, the girl told her to get a seat and she would bring it over to her. Delphine took out her phone, scrolling through her newsfeed on Facebook but slyly gazing at the woman at the front of the desk.

The restaurant had maybe ten people in it which Delphine thought was quite a lot considering it was just after half past five in the morning. The restaurant was clean enough looking and had pictures of cheesy families on a farm promoting that everything is one hundred percent real beef and chicken.

A tray was dropped on her table making Delphine put her phone away in quick haste. Delphine smiled at the girl who wore a signature smile, half of her lip curved up and the other showing a little sign of her teeth.

Delphine drank the coffee first but that girl stood leaning on the chair opposite watching her closely, Delphine looked up from the cardboard cup fluttering her eyelashes as making the girl blush as she caught her staring.

"So watch do you think?" the girl asked watching Delphine take a bite of the breakfast burger, the tall blonde chewed quickly trying to swallow the food so answer the girl.

"It's good" Delphine answered watching the other girls face light up

"Really?" Sarah asked bewildered, also slightly amused

"NO" Delphine laughed making the other girl snigger "So Sarah" Delphine so spoke slowly as she read her name from her badge.

"So do you have any other recommendations for me?" Delphine asked sweetly

Sarah sat down on the chair across from her pulling the stacked fast food roll towards her, taking a big bite of the roll "Not really." Sarah shrugged

"Won't you get in trouble for this?"

Delphine sipped her coffee as Sarah ate, wiping her mouth with her hand as the grease spilled out.

"Why do you think I only work this shift? I mean look around, the place is totally dead" Sarah answered sucking any food out of her teeth.

"It must be nice" Delphine sighed wishing it was this quiet on the wards, but sadly the quiet days always seemed to happen when it was her day off.

"Yeah, really nice. I love going home stinking of this shite." She answered back sarcastically.

"I just meant that it is quiet." Delphine said hoping that she has not offended this girl.

"So, where are you from? Sarah turned the questions to the blonde

"Well, I am from France. And I-"

"No shit Sherlock" Sarah huffed

"I have just finished my shift at the hospital and I just wandered in" She shrugged as the brunette's face washed over with an unreadable expression. Delphine was just about to enquire more about this girl when the door opened.

"Ok. Well I better get back. Nice to meet you French fry" Sarah moved back behind the cash register, taking the man's order.

Delphine continued to watch her, hoping that Sarah would join her again at her table once she had gave the customer his order but she just retreated back into the kitchen area. Delphine rubbed her temples exhausted; she picked her bag and ventured out into the cold morning.

* * *

Delphine never went back into the fast food restaurant for another four days. Her shift rotation was terrible, leaving her exhausted but the English girl still plagued her mind, she came to her mostly when she slept or when a co-worker was going on about how all she did was work and how young she is, she should be getting out there. Nudging her whenever a young doctor walked past, giving her a wink. Delphine was sick of it.

So when she finished her shift that early morning, she walked straight into that restaurant, with one mission to ask the girl out.

Delphine pulled the door open, strutting down the space that was designated for a queue.

The brunette picked her elbows off the desk, standing straight up as she saw the blonde power walk down the restaurant. Her heart beat picked up in her chest and her mouth suddenly going dry. The brunette smiled but bit her lip as she had been waiting for the blonde to reappear, she exhaled not wanting to appear too excited.

"French fry, what can I get for you?"

"Just a coffee, and-"Delphine fidgeted with her hands, scratching the back of her neck as the chocolate brown eyes burned into her own.

"And?" Sarah asked tilting her head

"And would you like to go out with me?" Delphine rushed out without taking a breath.

"when?" Sarah asked looking at the blonde through her eyelashes

"Later, tonight" Delphine said, she hadn't really thought this far ahead

Sarah looked across at the girl, eyes flickering from her eyes to her rosy soft lips to her hazel green eyes leaning into towards her. "I…"

Delphine also closed in the gap, feeling her breath on her skin "Can't" the brunette whispered in the blonde girl's ear.

Delphine dropped her head as Sarah pushed back gigging at the flushed girl in front of her.

"What about tomorrow? Then" Delphine sighed, following Sarah closely as she moved to get Delphine her drink. Sarah twisted her face "No, can't"

Delphine groaned out loud, stomping her foot with annoyance.

"Well how about I give you my number and you call me when you are free, since you are very busy." Delphine pulled out a pen scribbling down the number on a napkin, pushing it towards Sarah.

"Why do you want to go out with me? Sarah asked taking the napkin putting it her back pocket "You're a doctor and I work at McDonalds"

"Because you are beautiful and I want to get know you better. Plus you are not a doctor" Delphine paid for the coffee, turning around to leave "You better text me. Or else." She grinned to the smaller girl who smirked back.

Delphine was not used to rejection or refusal to go out with her; normally people were falling over themselves around her presence. Not this girl though, she knew exactly what she was doing from the start, which only attracted Delphine even more to her.

* * *

Once she got home she kicked off her shoes and changed into her pyjamas and crashed out as soon as her blonde curls touched the pillow. She slept until about lunchtime rolling over searching for her phone that was usual on the nightstand, her hand found nothing causing her to sit up realising she hadn't put it on charge, she moaned noticing that her battery had died stupid phone she thought plugging it in, going for a shower.

Delphine came back from her shower towelling her hair dry, she walked over to her nightstand pressing the home button on her phone checking any messages, missed calls but sadly there was nothing. Delphine sighed, and went back to her normal routine of watching reruns of friends while she ate her lunch. She tried not to think about Sarah but it proved harder than she thought, she kept looking at her phone hoping it would suddenly light up.

She picked up her old worn book, and lay down snuggling into the cushions on the couch; soon she was fully emerged in the fictional universe that she had read about countless of times. But even then her mind still pictured the young English server but they were both the fictional characters from her romance novel. She groaned, checking her phone again but still nothing. Delphine had truly wasted her day, doing nothing productive, but isn't that the point of a day off.

The next day she woke, her hope falling fast as her phone sat still with no messages. She turned around wrapping herself fully in the thick duvet going back to sleep, dreaming of her.

* * *

Delphine would not waste another day waiting for Sarah to phone or message her. So she decided to do, what she does best, she will go shopping and make herself feel good with retail therapy and maybe just encase Sarah does decide to call or message she will have an outfit ready to knock her socks off.

Delphine was in browsing looking in through the racks and railings of sale items when she felt a jerk on her hips and waist. She twisted around so fast the English girl stumbled backwards laughing at the blondes bulging eyes.

"Sarah! Don't do that" Delphine scolded punching her in the arm, grinning happily at the girl she has been fantasizing about.

"Didn't think you would shop in here, thought you been in Chanel or something" Sarah said eyeing up the taller woman.

She looked so much better than she did at half past five in the morning, but even then she was still a goddess. Her golden curls hung down at her shoulders, cascading down her back in waves. Her lips painted crimson with her loose white blouse that highlighted her collar bones and those tight black jeans that curved every inch of her body making Sarah's body pulse with pleasure as her body move unconsciously closer to the blonde.

"Non." Delphine chuckled at Sarah's stereotype of her; she pondered what else the girl thought of her.

"So you still have not called me" Delphine added stepping closer, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, shit. I lost your number" Sarah smirked pushing her own hair back behind her ear, as there was no counter this time to get in the way of their bodies. Delphine laughed slightly as heat radiated from her body.

"Well, why don't I fix that for you" Delphine licked her lips knowing that she was watching. Her hands swept over her body, stroking and caressing her back and her waist, her hot breath brushed over her neck, lips so close to her own.

Sarah felt like her whole body was on fire, she wanted her lips on her own and her hands buried deep inside her not trailing up and down her back. She felt the blonde grasp her ass. Sarah hissed as her eyes flickered open and shut with her exploration, she was just about to make contact with those luscious lips when all contact was lost.

This time the brunette's eyes were the size of flying saucers. The blonde had her phone in her hand with a huge Cheshire cat grin. Delphine had pulled out her phone and was typing in her number, ringing her own phone.

"Oh you think you are so clever, don't you" Sarah said spiked with arousal and irritation.

"Well I do have a PhD" Delphine fired back.

"Is the supposed to impress me?" Sarah said

"Is it working?" Delphine asked as Sarah's face was a blank canvas.

Sarah looked down at her feet shifting forward on her tip toes fingertips skimming over the tall girl's chiffon blouse; her breath blew goose bumps down Delphine's skin. Her hazel eyes never left her chocolate ones as their eyes danced and glowed with stimulation. Sarah lips parted over her pulse point, her lips hovered over the pale porcelain skin. A low moan escaped from the back of Delphine's throat in anticipation. Sarah wet her lips carefully as Delphine's chest hammered.

Sarah closed her lips blowing once again, as the little blonde hairs stood to attention on her body. She backed away from Delphine's pulsating body grinning from ear to ear as the blonde's body slumped. Delphine blinked rapidly to see Sarah standing with her purse, pulling out her cash into her pocket. Delphine went to grab it but she was too fast, she tried again but her reflexes were to slow after _that._

Sarah run out of the shop with the blonde chasing after her, on lookers stared but did not intervene, mostly just peeved at the young women getting in their way. Sarah hid behind the corner of shop as the long limb girl followed looking lost as she turned trying to figure out which way she went when a large slap across her butt.

"Doctor Delphine Cormier, 21st of December 1984. Look at you there" Sarah sniggered at her driving licence photo.

"Give me that" Delphine snatched her ID out of her hands and her purse.

Sarah could not help but laugh at the flustered girl in front of her. She glared at Sarah, putting her purse back in her bag.

"Oh come on. It was a joke, Delphine" Sarah emphasized her name stepping closer to her, wrapping her fingers around her belt loops.

"I know, but you know for someone who said they were busy, you do not seem very busy, Sarah" Delphine slid her hands around her lower back, resting them on top of her ass.

"I'm about to" Sarah leaned forward, their chests touching and heaving together with their rapid heartbeats.

"What?" Delphine whispered, her mind quickly losing focus again.

"Get busy. In about twenty minutes I'm going to have you screaming my name as you come" Sarah husked into Delphine's ear.

"Prove it" Delphine hissed nibbling on her earlobe just to tease.

* * *

As soon as Delphine shut her apartment door she found herself pinned against it as Sarah's hot mouth latched on her neck. Delphine thought she was going too exploded right there, her whole body trembled as she had never felt this spark of raw, hot heat between herself and another person before.

Sarah was relentless, nipping, biting, tugging, and sucking her neck and her jaw. Delphine moaned into the open air. Sarah looked up pleased with herself, resting her forehead on the blonde's; she stared into those big doe eyes when Delphine pushed her back pinning her on her sofa.

Delphine pushed her lips apart hungrily as she wanted more and fast, gliding her tongue into the Sarah's exploring each other's mouths, scraping teeth, and biting lips. Delphine's hands explored her body, pushing and stretching the fabric wanting to feel her skin, Sarah sat up as her leather jacket, plaid shirt were tossed on the floor. Delphine started to fiddle about opening her open blouse up when two hands grabbed the bottom pulling it apart, the buttons dropping delicately on the wooden floor.

"Taking too long" Sarah panted devouring Delphine's mouth roughly.

"That was my favourite blouse" She panted fisting the wavy chestnut locks, holding her closer to her.

Sarah did not stop the assault on her mouth and neck, until she felt a nails dig and scrape along her torso eliciting a loud guttural moan from the brunette. Delphine's hands twisted her black bra from her chest as her breasts bouncing with how rough Delphine was.

Sarah's chest was swelling with pleasure. The pool of core was rushing. She needed Delphine to touch her. Delphine sucked a pink nipple into her mouth, making the girl moan noisily. Her other hand popped her jeans open. Cupping and stroking along the damp underwear. Sarah was getting wetter and wetter as her body was surging with pure bliss.

Delphine pushed Sarah back into couch, pulling off her tight leather jeans. The girl moved her hips sultry, cupping and kneading her own breast watching Delphine's eye gloss over.

She leaned forward kissing Sarah on the mouth again, sucking and licking her salty skin. Her hands pulled the side of her underwear making the smaller girl whimper as her back arched and her hips buck forward.

Delphine slipped her leg in between Sarah's jamming it there. Grinding into a rhythm each girl blew out hot moans. Sarah's hands explored the body on top of her. Hauling her lace bra from her chest flinging it out the way, each girl groaned as their chest's finally made skin to skin contact.

Sarah groped and tugged on her pure pink nipples. Circling the nipple with feather light touches Delphine's back arched into touch. Sarah slipped her hand down her jean and gripped her butt tightly as their bodies quicker in desperate need.

Sarah tried to flip them over but every time Delphine would resist. She dug her nails so tightly into her arse she was sure it would leave a mark. The blonde hissed shutting her eyes tightly. Sarah saw an opportunity and flipped them. She quickly pulled the blondes hugging jeans down her long legs and her underwear. She was done playing games.

Sarah trailed her tongue up the blonde girl's leg. Kissing at the juncture at her inner thigh, she could smell her arousal. She could see it as well. Sarah locked eyes with her.

Delphine's chest lifted. She wanted Sarah to dip her tongue inside of her and make her scream her name. Sarah was teasing her. Sucking and tasting her inner thighs as her core throbbed.

"Sarah…Please" Delphine moaned bucking her hips into her face.

"Please…what?" Sarah asked pressing her thumb into her swollen clitoris. Watching Delphine's eyes roll back

"Please…Sarah, fuck me" Delphine cried out.

Sarah's heart pounded in her chest as she dipped her fingertips into Delphine's pink hot sex. Her lover bellowing at her touch, Delphine arched her back as Sarah entered her gently.

Sarah sucked in her own breath as Delphine's inner muscles squeezed and sucked her fingers. Sarah positioned her fingers pumping in and out at a steady pace as Delphine's body twitched and clenched with the thrusts as they got more and more powerful.

Sarah moaned at how amazing her cunt felt, the sounds she was making, how beautifully flushed her body looked.

"AHHH" Delphine started to cry as she was struggling to breathe. Nobody had ever fucked her this intensely before; her core was getting fucked into pure ecstasy. Delphine reached out her hands tugging Sarah up to kiss her needing her close.

Delphine invaded Sarah's mouth with her tongue, her body sat up slightly as her body tightened. The exchanged hot moans with each other, Sarah stroked up changing her angel. Hitting and stroking a really sensitive spot inside the French girl. Delphine moved her own hand down to rub fast circles on her clit. Delphine spluttered body contorting as her hips lifted up bringing her to her biggest orgasm ever.

Sarah's fingers stayed inside as Delphine rode out her orgasm, collapsing and going limp. Sarah gently pulled out her fingers. They were coated in the doctor's come.

Delphine kissed Sarah moaning in pleasure, sinking in to each other.

"That was incredible" Delphine spoke stroking her wild brown hair that was splayed around her

"Yeah" Sarah kissed "And I don't even have a PhD" nuzzling into her neck feeling Delphine's lips curve into a smile.

"You can have mine" She chuckled meeting her lips once again.


End file.
